


One Kiss Makes a Difference

by bellarkegriffin_blake



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, once again finn is the bad guy, promt: unexpected first kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 11:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarkegriffin_blake/pseuds/bellarkegriffin_blake
Summary: Clarke's heart is broken and only one person can fix it, even if he didn't see it coming.





	One Kiss Makes a Difference

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did everything right for the collection. It is a fun idea and I'm glad I can participate. Enjoy this little story!

Another day at the office. Clarke sits at her desk and taps her pencil against the dark wood with her head rested on her free hand. Only two more hours until she can go home and stop thinking about these case files her law firm picked up. Usually, she cares deeply for every case, but considering recent events, all she wants is to curl up in her bed and sleep for a week straight. 

Three days ago, she found out her boyfriend of two years, Finn, has been cheating on her for the last six months. She was going to surprise him with lunch from his favorite takeout place. She had bought it and was about to knock on the door of his job when she saw him and another girl through the window. She didn’t want to jump to conclusions, so she waited outside the window and watched for a few more minutes. The knot in her chest started to unravel with each second until he leaned right into and kissed her full on the mouth. When that happened, Clarke shut down. She set the food outside the door and sent Finn a text with two words: _We’re done_. She left with tears staining her cheeks and the now-cold food lying on the sidewalk. 

Clarke is reliving that day, eyelashes starting to get wet again, when a small knock comes from the door. She carefully dabs around her eyes, so her makeup doesn’t smudge, and gives a shaky, “Come in!” 

Seconds later, Bellamy Blake, another lawyer in the firm, is leaning against the frame. If she wasn’t feeling like complete shit, she would be mentally cataloging the way his suit shirt hugs his abdomen, or the way his curls lay on his forehead, refusing to be tamed. She would notice the flutter in her chest as he lays his dark brown eyes on her and smiles his sweet smile. 

But none of the registers and all she says is, “What do you need?” 

“Wow, Griffin. You don’t look so good,” Bellamy says. Getting a blank stare in return he adds, “Do you need to talk?” 

“What I need right now, Bellamy, is for you to tell me what you are doing in my office.” It comes off much sharper than she intended, and she lets out a sigh of defeat. A single tear rolls down her nose as she dips her head to try and hide it from him. “I’m sorry, that was rude. I have had quite a brutal week so far.” 

“Well, we are almost off.” His voice is much louder now. She looks up and finds him kneeling in front of her desk at eye level with her. “Why don’t we go out tonight and you can tell me all about it. Or don’t tell me and we can just drink. Whatever you want.” 

She doesn’t want to, but this is Bellamy. He has always been able to lift her spirits even if only for a couple hours. “Okay. Meet me at The Dropship tonight at seven,” she tells him. At least by then she can get a cat nap and quick shower in beforehand. 

Hours later, she is sitting at the bar and pouring her heart out to Bellamy. There are much fewer tears than she expected, but it still hurts. 

“I thought he loved me. I thought what we had was real,” Clarke slurs. She has also had a few too many shots, but she keeps going. “He was the longest relationship I ever had. The couple girls I dated before him barely even counted as relationships. I loved him.” 

“I know you did,” Bellamy agreed. “You always lit up the office when he walked you to work. I could see the love radiating off you.” 

“I will never find anyone like that again probably I mean how could I get that lucky again not that I was actually lucky this time because of what that asshole did to me maybe I only get one true love....” 

He takes her hand and her drunken rambling stops. “You will find someone who truly loves you.” 

Sitting there, looking into his eyes, the weight of the past few days melt away. Even in her current state, she feels like he means exactly what he said. Squeezing his hand tight, she gets an amazing (alcohol induced) idea. 

“LET’S DANCE!” she exclaims in his face. 

He lets out a long, deep laugh that resonates in Clarke’s chest. “I think we should get you home before you do anything you, or the firm, will regret.” 

“All right, fine. Have it your way,” she complies with a smile. “Raven isn‘t going to be happy to have to put me to bed.” 

“I’m sure she will survive,” he says as he guides her out the door and to the car to take her home. 

_Last night was a bad idea,_ Clarke thinks. Way too much alcohol for a weeknight. But here she is, in the office again. This time a brutal hangover is her company instead of the gut-wrenching thoughts of her ex. 

Not twenty minutes after she arrives, Bellamy is standing in her doorway again. The best part isn’t the suit (which she can actually notice this time), it’s the coffee in his hand. 

“It’s like you read my mind!” she exclaims and takes one of the cups from his hands. Her fingers linger on his and take in the warmth of them, partially from the steaming cups he was holding. She takes the first glorious sip, but never breaks eye contact. “Thank you. I very much needed this.” 

“You’re welcome. I always know when you need coffee. It’s like you send out some sort of signal, and I know exactly what to do.” 

“I must send that signal a lot,” she laughs. She sets down her drink and slowly walks towards him. She isn’t sure what she is doing, but it’s almost automatic. Until she hears the voice from the lobby. 

“I need to see Clarke Griffin right now. It’s urgent.” That voice is one she hasn’t heard since he said goodbye the morning she found him with _her_. Finn. What the hell is he doing here? 

“Do you want me to get rid of him?” Bellamy asks with a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

“No. I have to take care of this.” She starts to walk out of her office but turns back. “Thanks for offering, though.” 

Despite being told she is going to take care of it, Bellamy follows her into the lobby where a small crowd if gathering. Can’t people mind their own business? 

“Clarke, babe, can we talk?” Finn pleads. “I was wrong. I need you in my life. Please, come back.” 

“Sorry, _babe_, but I’ve moved on. You won’t be seeing any more of me as long as I have anything to say about it.” Clarke can’t see him, but Bellamy’s face is trying (and failing) to conceal a smirk directed towards Finn. 

“Moved on? It’s only been a few days!” 

“Don’t believe me?” She raises her eyebrow and turns on her heel. In two large steps, she is standing in front of Bellamy. Suddenly her lips find his. He hesitates for a millisecond, but melts into it, hoping he was fast enough to convince Finn to leave and stay away. As quick as it started, it was over, but when they both looked towards the door, they saw Finn was gone. He didn’t need as much convincing as she thought, apparently. 

Now, standing there in each other’s arms, everyone else stares at them. Some of them are smiling, some roll their eyes, but not a word is spoken. Clarke leads him back to her office. 

She holds it open for him and starts, “Hey, sorry for the position I just put you in.” She closes the door. “It was the first thing that I could think of to get him to leave and I--” 

Her back is against the door and her lips are occupied, so she is unable to continue. She winds her hands up into his hair as he pulls her as close as he can to him. She can still taste the coffee he drank earlier, and he smells like mint. 

She breaks away for a second, to catch her breath, but to also say, “Raven is staying at her boyfriend’s apartment tonight. What do you say to a night in tonight?” 

He gives her a broad smile and kisses her again. “I think I can do that.” One last lengthy kiss occurs before they physically part ways for the day. Mentally, they don’t stop thinking about the other until they see each other that night.


End file.
